mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
April Lambert
April Lambert (エイプリル・ランバート, Eipuriru Ranbaato) is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club. Appearance April has dark red eyes and blonde hair, rolled back above the forehead. At school, April wears the standard Hakuoh Academy uniform, and a green Yacht Club hoodie during yacht club activities. During the yacht club's raid on the Princess Apricot, April wears a black and yellow race queen costume with a green and white parasol Sailing 16 Personality & Character April is fairly friendly and good-natured, like most of the yacht club's members. Background April's background is mostly unknown, other than the fact she joined the yacht club at some point in the past. Plot Recruitment Arc After Kane became the yacht club's advisor, during a long weekend, she went with the rest of the yacht club to perform pre-flight checks on the Odette II, ready for the practice cruise Sailing 02. When Kane entered the ship's main corridor, she and several other second years were dashing back and forth shuttling crates. She was later seen on the bridge while the alarm was going off, drifting then swimming across the room. After the exams and end-of-term assembly were over, she joined the other yacht club members, assembled on the lawn outside, ready for the trip into space. When the Odette II departed from the relay station, April was stationed on a console on the lower level of the bridge. She remained there while the first years went on a spacewalk to fix the problem with the stuck yard and like the others, expressed relief when the problem was solved and the masts deployed successfully. April was on the upper level of the bridge with Syoko, when Jenny informed Kane about the detection of three ships without active transponders. That night, April headed for bed while Marika and Chiaki were left on watch. The next day, April was present with Syoko on the upper level of the bridge while Marika and Chiaki were listening in on Kane's transmission to the Bentenmaru. She was present on the upper bridge when Marika explained the situation that they were facing and Jenny revealed Marika's position as a potential pirate captain to the others. She was stationed on a console on the lower bridge when Lynn discovered the stealth unit that was producing the fake ghost ship signature. During the night, April sneaked into the main corridor as Marika and Flora were floating past. They then went to the bridge where the other members were gathered, ready for the upcoming battle. During the enemy attack, April was standing on the lower bridge with Flora and Ursula. After the attack was thwarted, the Odette II continued on its journey and April made it safely back to the Sea of the Morning Star with the others. Golden Ghost Ship Arc April was present in the club room when Gruier became a member of the yacht club. She was likely present on the Odette II for a practice cruise that was held for the graduating students and also to cover up Gruier's search for the Golden Ghost Ship with the Bentenmaru. She was also present when Marika learned that Gruier's stay at Hakuoh Academy had been extended and that Grunhilde had joined her, as well as when the new recruits introduced themselves to the yacht club. She remained with the third-years to plan the next practice cruise, while the others went to the simulators Sailing 13. Hakuoh Pirates Arc While Marika was contacting Show in the clubroom, April and the other third-year students were supervising the first-year students in the simulators. She was present when the yacht club learned that the Bentenmaru crew was in quarantine and happily agreed to help Marika Sailing 14. April was present on the bridge when the Odette II left the relay station for the 'practice cruise', listening as Lynn reminded everyone to stay sharp during the extra pirating duties they were to perform and that Marika would be overseeing everything as the Bentenmaru's captain. After going over the plan (and discovering the stowaway princesses), the yacht club prepared to depart. Once they had finished their preparations, the yacht club left the Odette II and proceeded to head to the Bentenmaru. After boarding the Bentenmaru, the yacht club gathered on the bridge. Though not knowing the exact launch procedure, the yacht club attempted to get the Bentenmaru underway, with April assisting Berinda at the tactical console, though the first attempt was unsuccessful. While they were wondering what to do next, Gruier brought out some snacks for everyone to eat while they thought things over, to everyone's delight. While they were enjoying the snacks, Marika was contacted by Show who gave them the ship's instruction manual. With the manual in hand, the yacht club made launch preparations, giving an OK to Marika when ready. After the second attempt succeeded, Marika then decided to try an FTL jump, but there was nothing regarding them in the manual. They were then alerted to the imminent arrival of several military ships, investigating the earlier laser discharge. As everyone grew worried and with options limited, Marika decided to attempt a jump. The others assisted with programming the coordinates and flight plan, following the basic procedure Marika could recall. With little time to spare, the Bentenmaru successfully performed the FTL jump, to everyone's relief Sailing 15. After dinner, April settled down for the night, sharing a cabin with Gruier, Grunhilde and Yayoi. The next day, she was present on the bridge as Marika came in after oversleeping. After changing into her captain's uniform, Marika briefed the group on the details of their pirate job, a raid on the Princess Apricot. Though quite a few had some doubts over whether they would be able to pull it off, Marika reassured them and restored their determination. After Marika thanked them, the group moved to carry out their work. April participated in the raid on the Princess Apricot with the rest of the yacht club, dressed as a race queen . Not long after celebrating their successful job, April and the others learnt about Jenny's situation and quickly agreed to help rescue her. However before they could act, they were alerted to an approaching craft, which turned out to be Jenny herself flying a Silent Whisper. After Jenny was brought onboard and had an intimate reunion with Lynn, April and the others observed the discussion with Show regarding the details of their new job. With the arrival of the Hugh and Dolittle fleet shortly afterwards, she and the others took their places on the bridge and worked to get the Bentenmaru to safety Sailing 17. Shortly after touching down after the FTL jump, the Bentenmaru was soon surrounded by the Hugh and Dolittle fleet. April and the others worked to ensure that the ship avoided the enemy's attacks while Marika and Jenny discussed their next course of action. As the enemy was closing in, Marika informed them that their next destination would be Junigh Coolph's private ship, the Glorious Coolph, and they worked to help make their escape successful. On reaching the Glorious Coolph, April was part of the boarding party that boarded the ship, discovering the revolutionary rally being held there. When Robert Dolittle arrived, April and the others moved to protect Jenny before she and Marika exposed Robert's misdeeds. Afterwards, the group celebrated their second success with another party on the Bentenmaru, before returning home Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Not long after returning home, April and the rest of the yacht club travelled to the relay station during a weekend to carry out cleaning on the Odette II. A couple of days into the cleaning, she accompanied the rest of the club to the Bentenmaru to deliver Marika's lost ring Sailing 19. She later participated in the yacht club's race to decide the three representatives who would participate in the Nebula Cup, though she didn't qualify Sailing 20. On the day of the tournament, April and the rest of the yacht club travelled to Calmwind and observed the race from the orbital station Sailing 21. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) While Marika was preparing both a farewell cruise for the graduates and her next job (in light of the pirate hunting incidents), April and the other third years were supervising the others' dinghy simulations Sailing 22. April was also among the yacht club members who greeted Chiaki at New Okuhama Airport Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace After graduating from Hakuoh Academy, April and the other new alumni dropped by during the spring break as the yacht club were making preparations for their recruitment drive Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 1. The day after Marika brought Kanata to the Sea of the Morning Star, April and the rest of the yacht club gathered together at Lynn's request. Lynn informed them of a mass information theft that had happened across New Okuhama City . They then watched as Lynn cooperated with the Bentenmaru crew in tracing the worm, eventually leading them to discover that it came from the security software provider. While the Bentenmaru tracked down the culprit, she and the rest of the yacht club helped Kanata solve the puzzle left behind by Kanata's father . Afterwards, April and the rest of the yacht club began a decoy operation, spreading false information in order to cover for Marika and Kanata, and mislead the Yggdrasil Group. However after the two left on the Bentenmaru, they discovered a bug that had been placed on Odette-kun at the cleaners, rendering their efforts useless. Though Chiaki discouraged them from further action, Grunhilde's resolve moved them into convincing Chiaki to let them try to help Marika and Kanata . April and the rest of the yacht club were present on the Odette II as it arrived at Hrbek Oda, with the Barbaroosa acting as an FTL booster. Under Chiaki's command, they engaged the Yggdrasil ships, allowing the Bentenmaru to go after the Advaseele. Later, they located and assisted with the recovery of the Advaseele from the depths of subspace after it had penetrated the X-Point . Skills & Abilities As a member of the yacht club, April has knowledge of how to fly a dinghy from training simulations (though she hasn't flown one for real ) and experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II. She also has some knowledge of how to operate some systems aboard the Bentenmaru. Relationships Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club April is on good terms with the other yacht club members, all of whom are friends with one another, and will help them out when possible. Gallery Hakuoh-academy-yacht-club.jpg|April with members of the yacht club Hakuoh Pirates.jpg|April among the Hakuoh Pirates April Lambert (Movie Manga Character Intro).png|April (Movie Manga Character Introduction) Trivia *April's seiyuu also voices the two female customers that Kane spoke to on the Princess Apricot during Marika's first pirate raid. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Characters requiring personality entries Category:Characters requiring background entries Category:Work in progress